world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
090714KateRyspor
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 03:05 -- 03:05 TA: Kate knocks on Ryspor's door. 03:06 GT: ((ok wait we never got a chance to do any logs between these two so can we say ryspor's been popping in regularly to visit and talk and fight imps with her)) 03:07 TA: ((or we can do the logs in order)) 03:07 TA: ((or out of order)) 03:07 GT: ((ehehe)) 03:07 GT: ((let's do that, why not)) 03:08 TA: ------------------ 03:08 TA: Kate knocks on Ryspor's door. 03:08 GT: ((wait uh, is this on LOTAC or is this present day or)) 03:09 TA: ((just after the session)) 03:09 GT: ((hokay)) 03:10 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ it, ʃmiling. "Kate."~ 03:11 TA: "Ryspor." She nods. "I apologize for leaving so suddenly after you brought me from LoTaC." 03:12 GT: ~"It'ʃ fine. Yov had thingʃ to attend to." He ʃtepʃ aʃide. "Come in."~ 03:13 TA: "Yes, things, like you getting beheaded." She scoffs. 03:13 TA: She steps inside his room. 03:14 GT: ~"Yeʃ, well. Everything tvrned ovt all right in the end. I covnt that aʃ a net poʃitive."~ 03:15 TA: She nods. "Yes I suppose you're right." 03:17 GT: ~"Thovgh...vgh." He ʃhvdderʃ. "I can ʃtill remember wanting nothing more than to watch the life fade from her eyeʃ. It'ʃ...diʃconcerting."~ 03:17 TA: "It was not you." 03:20 TA: "Scarlet is a frightening character." 03:20 GT: ~"Waʃ it really, Kate? Waʃ it really?" He rvbʃ hiʃ templeʃ. "I covld ʃtill think at the time. It waʃ ʃtill ME in there, jvʃt with the hatred I had felt only momentʃ before for her pet channeled at ʃami inʃtead."~ 03:21 TA: "Her pet? Rilset?" 03:22 GT: ~"Yeʃ." He ʃcowlʃ. "He diʃgvʃtʃ me. Mindleʃʃly obeying her orderʃ like a barkbeaʃt doing trickʃ...it makeʃ me ʃick."~ 03:23 TA: "Rilset's lot is his own. Do not concern yourself with him." 03:24 GT: ~"I don't plan to."~ 03:24 TA: She nods. "Good." 03:28 GT: ~He ʃitʃ on the bed. "Of covrʃe, if he attemptʃ to kill me again, I may have to concern myʃelf qvite forcefvlly with him."~ 03:29 TA: "Then don't put yourself in a situation where that could possibly occur." 03:32 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe they have promiʃed not to harm me now. That'ʃ ʃomething at the very leaʃt."~ 03:36 TA: She nods. "I don't think anything like this will happen again, if only because we will keep it from happening." 03:36 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "I certainly hope ʃo."~ 03:40 TA: Kate tentatively offers Ryspor a hug. 03:41 GT: ~He takeʃ it gratefvlly.~ 03:42 TA: "I'm glad you're all right." 03:44 GT: ~"Aʃ am I." He chvckleʃ breathily. "Yov were right. Dying iʃ terrible."~ 03:46 TA: "And I'd prefer if you went on living, uninterupted." 03:47 GT: ~"I make no promiʃeʃ. Thiʃ game ʃeemʃ to have rather a fondneʃʃ for death."~ 03:48 TA: "It's grim." 03:49 GT: ~"Indeed."~ 03:50 GT: ~He brightenʃ. "Oh, that remindʃ me! Libby hoʃted a viewing party for vʃ that we covld watch ovr children work throvgh their landʃ!"~ 03:53 TA: "Oh! That sounds fun." 03:54 GT: ~"It waʃ, yeʃ. Thiago waʃ there, thovgh not Melnia, vnfortvnately." He chvckleʃ. "Lily and Acenia appear to take after their motherʃ in termʃ of their relationʃhip with one another."~ 03:55 TA: "What are my children's names?" 03:56 GT: ((ok wait there's fate and then there'ssssss)) 03:56 TA: ((eric)) 03:56 GT: ((ah, yeah)) 03:56 GT: ~"I'm vnʃvre. They were not on the team we watched." He ʃmileʃ. "Of covrʃe, that ʃimply meanʃ yov'll have the opportvnity to view them in perʃon inʃtead of throvgh hearʃay!"~ 03:58 TA: Kate nods. 03:58 TA: "If Libby allows me to watch." 03:59 GT: ~"I don't ʃee why ʃhe wovld not. ʃhe allowed Doir to attend, after all."~ 03:59 TA: "I may talk to her." 04:03 GT: ~"If yov think it beʃt."~ 04:04 TA: "Do you think otherwise?" 04:07 GT: ~"I ʃimply don't think it'ʃ ʃtrictly neceʃʃary, bvt, then again, I ʃvppoʃe my jvdgement iʃ rather clovded when it comeʃ to Libby." He ʃighʃ. "ʃhe'ʃ been ʃo irritable lately. I need to focvʃ on completing her Primer again."~ 04:09 TA: "Perhaps. I think I will talk to her anyway, unless you suggest she may hurt me if I try." 04:11 GT: ~"I don't think it ʃhovld come to that."~ 04:12 TA: She nods. "Very good." 04:14 GT: ((so how's things with you)) 04:14 TA: ((hehe)) 04:14 TA: ((we can cut to the next /previous/ log 04:15 GT: ((hokay)) 04:15 GT: ~--------------------~ 04:15 GT: ((ahaha it does the squiggles)) 04:16 TA: ((hahahah)) 04:16 TA: Ryspor come get me. I'm ready to come back. 04:17 GT: ~I'll be there preʃently.~ 04:17 TA: Thank you. 04:17 TA: ------------------------ 04:17 GT: ~Ryʃpor knockʃ on the door to Kate'ʃ hovʃe.~ 04:18 TA: Kate opens it, looking 21 years old and like a weathered war veteran. 04:18 TA: "I just finished." 04:19 GT: ~"Excellent. I've been decapitated."~ 04:20 TA: "...What?" 04:20 GT: ~"Or poʃʃibly will be decapitated from yovr perʃpective? Time baffleʃ me on occaʃion even after two yearʃ of firʃthand experience with it."~ 04:21 TA: "What happened, Ryspor? Who is responsible?" 04:21 GT: ~"Perhapʃ yov had better come ʃee for yovrʃelf."~ 04:22 TA: Kate is getting annoyed. "Tell me what happened." 04:22 GT: ~"I cannot. I'm fairly ʃvre it wovld cavʃe a rather gaping paradox."~ 04:23 GT: ~"Or at the very leaʃt doom the timeline."~ 04:23 TA: "Ugh." She groans angrilly. "Take me up to the Ark." 04:25 GT: ~He bowʃ extravagantly. "Yovr wiʃh iʃ my command." He waveʃ hiʃ hand, and with a lvrch the pair iʃ in the planet room. "Now, we're cvrrently abovt 45 minvteʃ after the incident, ʃo yov'll want to travel back a tad. Head to the library."~ 04:26 TA: She nods grimly, and goes back about 50 minutes, rushing to the library. 04:26 TA: ((that's it for that one.)) 04:26 GT: ((ayup)) 04:26 GT: ((oh man)) 04:26 GT: ((you know what we should do)) 04:26 GT: ((we should do these in)) 04:26 TA: ((wut)) 04:26 GT: ((REVERSE ORDER)) 04:27 TA: ((we should)) 04:27 GT: ((this is gonna be great)) 04:27 GT: ((ok so let's skip back abouuut 6 months, maybe? is that a good chunk of time, you think?)) 04:27 GT: ((6 months ark time, that is)) 04:28 TA: ((sure)) 04:28 GT: ((kewl)) 04:28 GT: ~---------------------~ 04:29 GT: ~Ryʃpor tovcheʃ down on LOTAC and headʃ for Kate'ʃ hovʃe. Arriving, he knockʃ on Kate'ʃ door.~ 04:29 TA: Kate walks up behind him. "Over here." 04:30 GT: ~He tvrnʃ, ʃtartled, before chvckling. "I ʃvppoʃe I ʃhovld know better than to expectt yov to ʃimply anʃwer the door by now." He grinʃ and goeʃ in for a hvg. "It'ʃ good to ʃee yov."~ 04:31 TA: The door opens, and Kate steps out. "I have this covered, I guess?" 04:31 TA: The Kate outside nods. The other Kate goes back inside. 04:32 TA: Outside Kate looks back at Ryspor. "I knew you were coming." 04:33 GT: ~"I aʃʃvmed. It'ʃ been abovt a month on the Ark ʃince ovr laʃt viʃit, ʃo that meanʃ it'ʃ been...how many monthʃ for yov, again? I know yov've told me the time dilation ratio before, bvt I keep FORGETTING."~ 04:33 TA: "Two years, one month." 04:34 GT: ~"Oh." He lookʃ down, aʃhamed. "I'm ʃorry. I didn't mean to ʃtay away ʃo long."~ 04:35 TA: She shakes her head. "It's not your fault." 04:37 TA: "I've likely just missed you a lot this loop." 04:38 GT: ~"If yov ʃay ʃo..." He lookʃ at her determinedly. "ʃtill, I'll make thiʃ a weekly event from now on."~ 04:39 TA: Kate laughs. "I know you will." 04:40 TA: (( whats the purpose of this log? you goin somewhere?)) 04:41 GT: ((idk, i just assumed it was ryspor popping down for a visit)) 04:41 GT: ((kate said something about being 'finished'?)) 04:43 TA: ((?)) 04:43 TA: ((here)) 04:44 GT: ((inb4 latex)) 04:44 TA: (( https://www.dropbox.com/s/wspmtpkc36xmwjp/Temporal%20Seclusion.pdf?dl=0 )) 04:44 TA: (( damnit)) 04:44 GT: ((:P)) 04:46 GT: ((hmm)) 04:46 GT: ((HMM)) 04:46 GT: ((most of these are not approved yet)) 04:46 TA: ((they all were)) 04:46 GT: ((oh)) 04:46 GT: ((well ok then)) 04:46 TA: (( i hadn't updated it)) 04:48 GT: ~"ʃo it wovld ʃeem yov're vp to ʃomething inʃide the hovʃe, then. Mvltitaʃking aʃ per vʃval. Honeʃtly, how yov keep all thoʃe time loopʃ ʃtraight iʃ a myʃtery to me."~ 04:49 TA: "It's a combination of knowing what you plan to do and doing what feels right at the time." 04:51 GT: ~"I'll take yovr word for it, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 04:51 TA: She smiles. "If you're wondering, I was working on a present for Meouet." 04:51 GT: ((would kate have told her she was maintaining contact with her?)) 04:52 GT: ((*him)) 04:52 TA: ((not unless he brought it up)) 04:52 GT: ~"Meovet?" Hiʃ eyebrowʃ raiʃe in ʃvrpriʃe.~ 04:53 TA: She nods. "Yes." 04:54 GT: ~"Yov're...planning on giving thiʃ to her when yov retvrn, then?"~ 04:54 TA: "When the moment is right, yes." 04:56 TA: "Is that a problem?" 04:56 GT: ~"...It'ʃ been a year and a half, Kate. More, from yovr perʃpective. Moʃt have aʃʃvmed yov're dead by now."~ 04:56 TA: She laughs. "Good." 04:57 TA: "Meouet knows better, though." 04:57 GT: ~"Yov know that for a fact, then?"~ 04:59 TA: She tilts her head and smiles knowingly, but says nothing. 05:00 GT: ~Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "Yov've contacted her, haven't yov."~ 05:00 TA: " 05:00 TA: "You have it backwards." 05:01 GT: ~"Oh goodneʃʃ. I did not give her yovr handle, I ʃwear."~ 05:02 TA: She laughs. "And she doesn't know my handle, Ryspor." She holds up a letter, with Meouet's return address. 05:02 GT: ~Hiʃ eyeʃ widen in vnderʃtanding. "Ah. That'ʃ qvite clever. How long have the two of yov been in correʃpondence?"~ 05:04 TA: "By my perspective, I stopped responding 6 years ago." 05:04 GT: ~"...Oh."~ 05:05 TA: "But I still get her messages from time to time." 05:06 GT: ~"Oh."~ 05:06 TA: Kate tilts her head. 05:13 TA: "Elaborate?" 05:17 GT: ~He ʃhrvgʃ. "It ʃeemed ʃomewhat ʃad to think that I waʃ yovr only contact with the ovtʃide world, that'ʃ all."~ 05:20 TA: "Well, you're not." 05:21 GT: ~"Yeʃ, well, I know that now." He povtʃ ʃlightly.~ 05:21 TA: She puts a hand on his shoulder. 05:24 GT: ~He tiltʃ hiʃ head.~ 05:26 TA: "Don't copy me." She laughs. 05:26 GT: ~He chvckleʃ aʃ well. "Trvly a flawleʃʃ imitation, no?"~ 05:27 TA: She raises her eyebrows, then giggles a moment later. 05:29 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow himʃelf, then dovble facepalmʃ a moment later after realizing what he'ʃ jvʃt done.~ 05:31 TA: "You're a funny person, Ryspor." 05:34 TA: She pulls out a crossbow. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" 05:34 GT: ~He brightenʃ, pvlling ovt hiʃ ʃpear. "I'd like nothing more."~ 05:35 TA: She grins, and heads off to the south. 05:36 GT: ((we should skip back further this time, to like about a month after she left, cause i have some good ideas about possible drama)) 05:36 GT: ~Ryʃpor flvtterʃ after.~ 05:36 TA: ((i need to get off, we'll do more tomorrow)) 05:36 GT: ((oh ok)) 05:36 GT: ((nini)) 05:36 TA: ((nini))